Twilight Problems
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: A new generation of vampires have been born and their goal is to bug the absolute crud out of the Cullen's! But could they have a dark secret that not even them self's know about? COMEDY!
1. We Arrive!

**All righty so a few girls find the Cullen's and do a bunch of random stuff to bug the absolute crap out of them XD but the girls also have a dark secret can the Cullen's solve it?**

**DICLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT!**

**(Chapter 1)**

_Go to the bottom to see characters if you get confused._

(The forest outside of the Cullen's house)

"Where the hell did Kylie go?"Artimis asked in a tired tone.

"Don' know…" Kat gave the classical gesture of shrugging her shoulders and putting her palms up. Today's head band was cat ears.

Trinity shrugged too.

Then the girls heard a call from the forest saying "OVVVeeeRrrrr HeeEArrrr!" they all turned to see Kylie coming out of the forest with pine cones shoved in her hair.

She smiled at them.

Kat smiled back, clapped her hands together and said "All right! Let's GO!" she pumped the air with her fists and the group began walking.

(At the Cullen's front door)

Kat knocked on the door.

Edward answered.

Kylie stuck her hand up to give him a high five and said "YO!"

"Hello there, Mr. Cullen." Kat smiled and placed her hand on her chest "My name is Kat with a 'K' and these are my friends Kylie, Artimis and Trinity." She pointed to them one by one "Anyways you and your family are vampires and as you can see we are vampires too! Although," she clapped her hands together "Were homeless" then she extended her arms out-figuratively, giving her heart out to him. She smiled warmly then said "Will you let us stay here?"

"...What?" he asked

"We would like to stay here!" Kylie smiled grabbed his hand and gave him a pine cone. He looked at it questioningly.

"Is Jasper hear?" Trinity stuck her head threw the door and peeked around.

"You know Jasper?" Edward asked as the girl walked completely into the house-her head phones blocked out his voice. She took off her shoes getting comfortable and ran down a hall way.

"Well we should know at least one person hear." Artimis walked in and took off her shoes. Kylie and Kat soon went buzzing past and ran down the hall after Trinity. Edward decided he'd let them do as they pleased for now. Even if they were vampires they didn't seem like they were bad kids. One even gave off a happy aurora. "All though Trinity's the only one who knows him. Anyways I'm Artimis." She stuck out her hand.

Edward took it and then told her his own name.

_K well review if you think it sounds intristing ^-^_

**Vapmpires based on real people…**

_**Kat(Me)**_

_Character traits: Crazy, Creative(in ideas), a bit lazy._

_Weird trait- Wares unique head bands and talks with motion._

_Power-Can read stuff out of books_

_**Kylie(real name Kaitlin) **_

_Character traits-Spazzy, Sweet, Childish_

_Weird trait- Obsessed with Pinecones, Piggyback rides, Bacon and Edward._

_Power-Can make anyone feel happy(Kinda like Jasper but only Happiness)_

_**Artimis(to find real name look up "LittleCopperRidingHood15")**_

_Character traits-Leader like, mostly but will spazz when she needs to, short temper._

_Weird trait-wares a scarf everywhere and snaps easily._

_Power-Able to gain powers of animals_

_**Trinity(real name Trinity) **_

_Character traits-. Slow to open up -you'll see her real character eventually ('-^)v_

_Weird trait-Always wares headphones in ears._

_Power-Can play any instrument and can make her voice sound like anyone's._


	2. Edward learns about squirrel money

**(Chapter 2)**

And resume!

"Uhh why did she give me this?" Edward held out the pine cone.

"She thinks it squirrel money." Artimis said sliding past.

"…What?"

"Kat told her that squirrels use pine cones as money… I think that's your payment for letting us stay here." She shrugged and started on her way up the stairs.

"Hey Mr. Cullen, who's this?" Kat pushed a picture up against his face.

"Well I can't see it if you squish it against my face!" He took the picture from her hands and put it at a distance where he could actually tell who it is. A small smile appeared on his face. "That's my girlfriend, Bella."

"Bella huh?" Kat Put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes.

"Is she a vampire too?" Trinity asked trotting over to them. After the failed attempt to find Jasper she decided to join the others. "How many vampire family's, are there in Forks?"

"Uh no… She's not a vampire. She's a human. The Cullen's are the only vampires in forks."

Kat gasped "Did you hear that Trinity."

"Yes I did Kat. That's a definite taboo!"

They both started making _tisk tisk _sounds, their faces serious.

"That's very bad Mr. Cullen." Kat shook her finger at him.

Trinity nodded "Very bad…"

The two girls then took off in two separate directions Trinity headed for the living room while Kat ran up the stairs and down the hall screaming "Kylie! I found a picture of Mr. Cullen's taboo girlfriend!"

You could hear Kylie shout "Whhhaaatttt?" from another room.

Trinity took a seat on the couch but not before finding another picture and picking it up. "Jaspers in this picture…" she had found a family photo of everyone.

"Where's the rest of your family?" She asked

"Hunting."

"Why'd you stay behind?"

Before he could answer she cut him off and said "You wanted take care of your 'Taboo'? Right?" She smirked.

"Yes and she does have a name. So please stop calling her a taboo."

Trinity then lost interest and set the picture back where it was. She readjusted her head phones and laid back into the couch.

After that Edward decided to go up stairs. That's where the most chaos was likely to happen.

Edward stalked down the hallway until he reached Charlisle office. He found Artimis sitting with her back facing towards him at the desk. All the lights were turned off in the room exept for a small desk light "What are you doing?"

She spun around in the chair, chuckled and gave him an evil smirk "I like this room."

He gave her a weird look. _So much for her being the normal one out of the bunch._

Then Kat -who was still making her rounds of the house- saw Edward staring into the room. She jogged her way over their-with some bacon in her mouth (given to her by Kylie)- and peeked into the room, to see what he was looking at.

Her eyes widened. By the time she got their Artimis was starting to pull open a window. A few cats were sticking their heads in. "Hey what are you-"

Kat snarffed down the bacon that was hanging out of her mouth and started to pull Edward from the door way."Let's go Mr. Cullen." She pushed on his back trying to get him to leave.

"Why? What's she doing?"

"Mr. Cullen you sure do ask a lot of questions." Edward thought to himself '_That might be because nothing you guys ever do makes since'. "_Its … Well I don't really know how to explain it." She stopped trying to wheelbarrow him away and smiled nervously "She's got this weird thing for cats and evry cat she had always. Uhm… how would you put it… I guess you could say their like little satins."

"…What?"

"They all just glare at you and their all creepy and stuff." She wiggled her fingers "It's definitely a sight best not witnessed."

"Uh… Ok..?" What the heck was wrong with these girls!

"HEY GUYS!" Kat suddenly yelled "WERE HAVING A MEETING!"

Two voices shouted back "Kay!"

"SOMEONE GRAB TRINITY!"

"A… Meeting?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Kat smiled back at him "Yep! TO THE DINNING ROOM EVERYONE! Oh and Kylie get some more bacon ready!"

(In the dining room)

"Why do you guys even have a dining room? Do you guys eat?" Trinity asked

"No, I guess you could say it makes us look more normal to humans." Edward resisted the urge to add in '_Not that you guys are really concerned with being normal'. _

Edward looked around the table. Kylie was happily munching on some bacon, like it was a piece of candy. She also had even more pine cones stuck in her hair than she did a half hour ago. Edwards summarization of her was 'a five year old in a 14 year olds body.'

Then there was Artimis who was petting one of the cats that she let in-Edward had made her kick the rest of them out- seemed like an evil over lord. She was even petting that cat like one of those villains from an old cartoon!

Trinity was surprisingly the most normal one out of the girls. Although even she seems like she has got something going on in her mind.

Then there was the leader of the weirdness, Kat…

Kat took some bacon from the center of the table and shoved it into her mouth. After she swallowed, she stood up on the table and pointed at Edward. "Mr. Cullen I need a final answer! Can we stay here or not?"

"Get off the table please…" Kat is like a little compressed ball of ADHD.

_Review review review please! Thanks for reading! ^-^_


	3. The K twins launch a plan

I just realized I never said what we all really look like so hears our clothing choice!

**Cloths…**

**Kat**

_White lacy tang top_

_Thin orange jacket that cuts off a little past the elbows "KAT" is written in cursive on the back of it with green paint._

_Light colored jeans that flair out a bit past the knees._

**Kylie**

_Yellow t shirt with a lacy black on under it_

_Black leggings_

_A multi colored rainbow skirt with multiple pockets for holding pine cones and bacon._

**Artimis**

_Lacy white dress _

_Brown kacky like jacket that goes past her waist _

_Blue scarf around neck.(her trade mark)_

**Trinity(Tell me if you want something else)**

_Brown Jacket zipped up with white fur on the color and sleeves. Has two little cotton ball thingys on the strings you use to make the hood tighter_

_Black and grey plad skirt that cuts off above knees_

_One brown and white knee high socks._

**(Chapter 3)**

This chapter shows a little more of our vampireness. 

Kat did as she was asked and slunked down back into her chair. After she sat, she banged her fist on the table "Now! Answer the question!" The whole table bounced.

Edward felt like he was being interrogated. "I can't really decide that by myself you'll have to wait till everyone else gets back."

"When will they be back?"

Edward shrugged "A few days probably."

Kat sunk down in her chair looking defeated. The little ears on her head band even seemed to sink "So you gonna kick us out till then?"

Edward leaned back and smirked "No… I'm not going to kick you out."

All the girls faces lit up-minus Artimis who just smirked, feeling accomplished.

"EDWARD!" Tears of joy crept into Kylies eyes as she jumped from her chair, directly over to him. She hugged him. "Thank Youuuuuuuuuu!!!" Edwards eyes almost popped out of his head. After she let go she dug into the pockets of her skirt and pulled out two handful's of pine cones "Is this enough?" she asked innocently.

A few seats over Kat was laughing her head off.

Kylie didn't get what was funny and out of pity Edward took the pine cones from her. He thanked her.

She smiled "Uh huh!"

"Well I guess things are settled for the day." Artimis said standing up and leaving. Trinity followed her.

"What about our rooms?" Trinity asked

"We don't sleep." She said flatly

Trinity pouted "It still be nice to have one…"

"We also don't know if we'll be able to stay here permanently."

Trinity sighed but said nothing.

"Hey, how good of terms were you on with Jasper?"

"Ehhh. So, so I guess." She waved her hand animating the 'so, so' part.

Artimis took her turn to sigh "Well I guess-"

"FASTER EDWARD!" Artimis was interrupted by Kylies yelling.

A few seconds later they saw him fly past with Kylie on his back -he was giving her a piggy back ride. Kat was running after them but she stopped when she met up with Trinity and Artimis "So what do you guys think?" Kat asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What do we think about what?" Trinity asked calmly

Kat tilted her head to the side "Do you think they're going to adore us or hate us?"

No one said anything to rhetorical question.

Kat spun around and took a jump backwards. She pointed at them "This is when one of you are supposed to say," She made a cute smiling face "Adore us of course!"

(The next day)

Let's just pretend Jacob and Edward are friends.

"Hey Mr. Cullen, who's that?" Kat asked with her nose squished up against a window.

Edward looked outside to find an old rabbit parked in his drive way. Bella was getting out of the passenger side and Jacob out of the drivers.

Before Edward could answer Kat yelled "No way, is that the taboo!" she crinkled her nose "But who's that other guy? He smells funky…"

Edward chuckled "That's Jacob, one of Bellas friends." Edward shoulders slumped. Kat had stopped paying attention before he even said anything and was now running into the living room screaming "Guys. TABOO! TABOO! We need to get outside quick!"

(Out on the lawn)

"Hello their new Mr and Miss!" Kat flung open the door from the house. She started walking down the pathway with Kylie close behind and Edward a little behind her, while Trinity and Artimis stayed in the door frame. Artimis's nose was covered by her scarf but she soon found out that, it still did little to block out Jacobs smell. She scoffed.

"Hello their Miss 'Almost Cullen' my names Kat!" she smiled at her. Today's head band was two eyes that looked like a frogs, sticking up on top of her head.

Kylie trotted over and gave the two of them a pinecone.

The Edward finally reached them. "Sorry this is-" (**AN/** and just because I don't feel like writing this whole conversation out just pretend he explained who everyone was)

Bella and Jacob although confused nodded.

"Hey Kat?" Kylie whispered "Since theirs more people now do you think we could play hide and seek?"

"…Why?" Even though a game of hide and seek did sound fun Kat had other plans.

"Well, I think it would be fun way for everyone to get to know each other better" she smiled

"Ahh!" Kat said finnaly getting it "But wouldn't it be better if we waited for the other Cullen's to get here? We'd have even more people then." they were discussing this like it was a battle plan.

Kylie pointed her finger "Yes, but were more likely to convince just three people to play, rather than nine."

"Ah!... Wow Kylie since when did you develop a brain?" Kat said braking from their two person huddle.

Kylie smiled not catching the insult she was just thrown.

review review review!


	4. Artimis gets stepped on

**(Chapter 4)**

Artimis's mean streak comes in.

After twenty minutes of Kylie begging everyone to play hide and seek they gave in.

"Allright!" Kat said explain the rules "Jacob!" She pointed to him "You will be it!"

"And why do I have to be it?"

"Because you're a dog right? You can sniff us out and it will be like a real life police chase!" Her eyes sparkled.

Although Kat didn't mean anything offensive by the comment Jacob found himself getting heated.

"And Miss 'Almost Cullen'" She glided over towards Bella "If you don't want to play your welcome to be the referee"

"Uhm… ok" She said nervously

"Wait a minute!" Jacob said intervening "Why is Bella the only one who gets to decide if she plays or not?"

"Well uh…" Kat stuttered and then fell silent.

Artimis stepped in and got in Jacobs face. She talked in a soft, menacing tone that only Jacob would hear "She's only a human right? You really think she'll be able to keep up with all of us? Idiot dog."

Jacob stiffened.

"All right Kat you ready to start?" Artimis smiled

She then whispered to Jacob with a little less malevolence "All though she may seem like a dumby sometimes, she's really not."

Kat perked back up "Yah!" She punched the air with her fist.

Jacob soon found himself thinking '_What a scary person…'_

………

"Miss 'Almost Cullen' please say 'On your mark, get set, go'"

"Uh all right…" Bella had a hit of a smile on her face "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Jacob started counting, Edward and Artimis ran into the forest in two separate directions while Kylie, Trinity and Kat ran inside the house.

(Inside the house)

Trinity ran directly into the living room and started tarring off the cushions of the couch (They were removable). After she did so she laid down and then place the cushions back on top of her.

Kylie and Kat darted into one of the bed rooms "Kat in here!" Kylie was about to open a closet door when Kat suddenly stopped her.

"What are you doing idiot!"

Kylie looked scared "Hiding…"

"In their?" Kat asked doubtfully

Kylie remover her hand from the door knob "What's wrong?"

"Kylie you're so naive." Kat shook her head "Didn't you know. The head Mr. Cullen is a doctor!"

"Yah. So?"

"When he fails his surgical procedures where do you think he puts the body's?"

Kylie gulped.

"Yep that's right…" Kat inched a little closer and talked in a soft tone "All those poor lost souls were thrown into this closet."

Kylie then started screaming and ran out of the house.

Kat chuckled a bit and took her place in the closet behind a few jackets.

(Outside)

"Belllllaaaaaa!" Kylie came running outside of the house with her arms flailing in the air and tears in her eyes. She grabbed the sleeve of Bella's jacket "Are their dead bodies in their?" she pointed to the house.

"Uh, no?" what kind of question is that.

Kylie felt some one tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Looks like you lost." Jacob smiled. Kylie had just ran out, after he had stopped counting.

"Awwww!" Kylie moaned. She took a seat on the ground "Stupid Kat."

Jacob headed for the house.

(Inside the house again)

Jacob didn't even need to sniff around to find the next girl. He didn't need to do this for two reasons. Reason number one, the couch had a very noticeable human shaped lump in it. And reason number two, he could hear soft music coming from the couch. He lifted one of the cushions up.

Trinity popped up staring at him "...Was I the first one found?" she asked louder than needed.

He shook his head.

Trinity shrugged and laid back down again.

Jacob moved on down the hall.

This time using his nose he smelt Kat in a bed room far down the hall.

When he entered the room there was a closet. He turned the knob and opened it.

_Foop!_

Kat had thrown a shirt over Jacobs head and was now rushing out the door "What did I tell yah! This is going to be like a real life police chase!" She started laughing and before Jacob could completely pull the shirt off his face she was already outside heading towards the forest.

(Outside in the forest pretty close to the house/ field in front of the house)

Jacob had already found Edward who was waiting up near the house standing next to Bella. Trinity had also made it outside and Kylie was now clutching at her jacket, complaining to her about how mean Kat was. Trinity was ignoring her but Kylie couldn't tell because Trinity was still keeping eye contact.

All that was left for Jacob to do now was find Kat and Artimis.

"Hey!" Jacob all of a sudden herd a yell. He looked down to see that he was steeping on someone's foot. He stepped off of the shoe.

Artimis shot out of the bush she was hiding in "You stepped on me!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Well aren't you supposed to be using that big fat nose of yours to sniff us out?" She pointed to his face "You shouldn't have needed to see me."

"I said I was sorry." He growled "Just go wait over by the house. That's where everyone else is." He started to walk away.

"No!" she grabbed the back of his shirt "I wana fight you."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her "Why?"

"Because you're a stupid dog!" she shouted at him "I hate dogs."

"Fine" he turned around. He didn't mind having a quick fight right now.

Artimis shook her head "Not hear. In the field."

"Why?" He asked

She turned around and started walking back towards the house "Because when I beat the crap out of you I want everyone to see it." She smirked maliciously.

Jacob wondered to himself if this one was actually a 'good vampire'. He had his doubts.

Sorry Artimis I just checked my email and this is what I came up with beforehand. But I will put in that frog idea ^-^ also Kylie asked me to put in that "dead body's" part so I had to do that. She also came up with the hide and seek idea. Sorry.

Review Review!


	5. Bacon bits on popcorn

**(Chapter 5)**

"Well looks like Kat won" Edward mumbled after seeing Jacob and Artimis stalking out of the forest. He wondered why the both of them looked so irritated.

"YES!" a loud yell came from inside the house. Kat came running out, covered in black dust splotches from head to foot.

Bella laughed a bit "Where were you?"

"In the chimney!"

Edwards jaw dropped. He ran towards the door and when he looked in he found black shoe prints that ran from the brick fire place all the way to the front door. He glared at her "Why were you in the chimney?"

"Jacob couldn't smell me in there with all that soot " she tapped her nose " And don't worry I'll clean it up…So what's going on out here?" she gestured towards Jacob and Artimis.

Edward turned around to see the two of them stretching. He gave them a questioning look.

"Uhm…" Kylie asked "Is Artimis gonna fight Jacob?"

Trinity and Kat smirked at each other.

"I'll get some chairs" Kat said smiling then walking off.

Five minutes later she returned with a few lawn chairs. The three girls set them up on the porch and sat down in them.

Trinity sunk back into her seat "We need some popcorn…" She perked up "Kylie go make some."

Kylie frowned "Why can't we have bacon."

Trinity gave her a doubtful look "You don't eat bacon when you watch a show."

"I do" she smiled

"…"

Kat smirked "Just put bacon bits on the popcorn." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then the other two girls said "…Good idea."

Kylie ran in to go make some bacon bits popcorn.

(Now for the actual fight)

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Jacob charged forward in his wolf form and at the same time Artimis out stretched her arms bracing for the wolfen boys impact. As he made contact, Artimis caught his jaws in her hands. She sent out tons of dust into the air as Jacob pushed her backwards towards the forest. She felt her back make contact with a tree.

"Ah!" Bella cried out, she turned to the three girls sitting in the chairs "Why are you just sitting there? Your friend's in a fight shouldn't you stop her?"

"Are you kidding?" Kat asked "Look at her… She's having the time of her life."

Bella looked out towards the battle field and sure enough-although it seemed like she was loosening- Artimis had a big smile planted on her face.

"Now what kind of friends would we be if we ruined that?"

"Plus if we go out there now she'll probly kill us…" Trinity added in

Kylie giggled "Yep!"

Bella and Edward stared at them dumb founded.

The tree momentarily stopped Jacobs charge.

Artimis took this to her advantage and tightened her grip on "the mutts" upper and lower jaw. She twisted her arms flipping the enormous wolf onto his back. After this maneuver she jumped into the air, her arms and legs forming to that of a tigers. Two triangular ears also sprouted on her head-this was her special vampire ability.

Artmis came down fast landing a solid blow on the wolf's rib cage. Jacob yelped but then quickly got to his feet. Artimis once again jumped high into the air. She landed a few meters backwards on all fours.

Both rushed towards each other. Jacob snarled and opened his mouth again just like he did before but instead of caching it Artimis tilted her cat like hand to the side and struck the side of Jacobs face.

The wolf boy took a step back and shook it off. They stared to charge again.

"What is going on!" a voice commanded. The group of teens turned to see a **(A/N: uhm I forgot what car they drive soooo…) **Silver van parked on the lawn. A man in his late 20s was standing outside of the van and more people were filing out.

Kat stood up and smiled "Dr. Cullen!"

k like i said idk what car he drives although i doubt its a van. i just figured everyone could fit in their. also this chapter was a request from artimis.


	6. Jasper almost pee's his pants

**(Chapter 6)**

**Sorry some of this chapter may be a little hard to follow.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen!" Kat said walking over to him, dusting some of the ashes off herself.

Carlisle hesitantly asked "And you are?"

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Edward stepped in and explained everything.

**(A/N: and once again cause I don't feel like righting it all out Edward explained who we were and why we were at the house)**

Carlisle looked at the girls, cautiously.

"So ware where you four living before you came here?" Esme asked in a motherly tone

While Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Kat talked about all the detailed things the other three girls talked to everyone else.

"Dang it!" Artimis said staring out into the commotion of people "Looks like we won't get to finish our fight." She turned to Jacob

"Well I would have won anyways" He smirked

Artimis chuckled "No you wouldn't have."

This slight little argument led to a glaring contest.

"Why are you eating?" Rosalie asked

Kylie –who was munching on some bacon- looked at her like it was one of the dumist question she could ever ask. "Why not?"

"Cause you don't need to"

Kylie took another piece from her pocket and stuck it into her mouth. Her face turned bliss "But it's soooooo yummy!... Would you like a piece?"

Rosalie gave her a disgusted look but Emmet, who was standing next to her shrugged and said "Yah, sure"

Kylie happily gave him a piece.

"Hey, Jasper are you all right?" Alice asked

His normally pained expression was glazed over with terror "Why is she here?" he was gesturing towards Trinity who was, at the moment staring into space.

"I'm going inside." He walked quickly into the house.

Alice gave the girl a curious look, then walked inside after him

Artimis –done with arguing with Jacob- walked over to join the little group that was talking with Kat.

"I thought Trinity was friends with Jasper?" Edward asked her, he saw how scared Jasper looked when he saw the little, music loving girl.

"I just said they knew each other, I never said they were friends." She smirked at him

Edward gave her an untrusting look.

"That's an awesome idea!" Kat suddenly yelled

Her three companions turned to look at her. They knew she shouted that to get their attention.

She looked over her shoulder to semi face them "You guys wana start going to school again?"

**K I know this story is going a lot faster then it actually should but I wanted to get to the funny stuff ^o^**


	7. Kat and Trinitys boredum

**(Chapter 7)**

**Sorry for all the grammar issues too if there are any -.- I'm sure there are…. There's a lot of detail.**

"Wahhhhhh! I'm so bored!" Kat said stretching out her arms in the upside down position she was in. She was lying down on a chair, with her legs where her back should be and her back, where her legs should be. Her head hung over the seat cushion.

"Why did Artimis and Kylie have to go off and leave us here!" she whined.

"They asked if you wanted to go…" Trinity said bluntly. Her and Kat were sitting in the spare room the Cullen's had left them. It contained a bed, a chair, and a few other pieces of furniture. Kylie and Artmis had gone out for a walk through the woods. Kylie wanted to go search for pinecones and Artimis went along, to find some of the many cats Edward had kicked out.

Kat did a clumsy backwards, summersault off the chair and onto the floor "Yah but we had already done a bunch of walking the day we got here. Why would I wana go out and do that again?"

Trinity ignored her. Jezz this girl could whine.

"Come on Trinity! What do you wana do?" she poked her

Trinity sighed then said "How bout we-…"

(A few minutes later in the living room)

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie watched puzzled, as Trinity and Kat shuffled back in fourth, bringing random things into their room. So far the two girls had collected 4 blankets, 2 brooms, a marker with a piece of paper, 2 buckets, 6 towels, a roll of duct tape, 2 checker board games, a mop, a flash light, and they were now carrying off the couch cushions.

"What are you two doing?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing" They both said

"Should we be worried?" Emmett asked

The two girls looked at each other then said to him "Not really."

"We'll put everything back when were done." Trinity told them.

Kat smiled and said "In about a half hour you guys can come and see what we're doing."

"But not till then."

And with that final note the two girls marched up the stairs.

(In the woods)

"Artimis! There's one over their!" Kylie said pointing out a cat.

"Shhhh! Don't yell, you'll scare it away."

Kylie covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry"

Artimis sighed "It's all right." She bent down and the little calico cat came trotting over to her. She petted it.

Kylie came over and petted the kitty too. "Hehe, it's so cute!"

For a few seconds the girls were quiet but then Kylie asked "So what do you think their doing back home?"

"Hmm… A bored Trinity and Kat stuck at a house with nothing to do…" Artimis thought about this for a minute and her face went pale. She sighed "I feel bad for the Cullen's"

Kylie blinked a few times, confused.

(Back at the house in the living room)

In the living room the Cullen's could still hear the two girls upstairs.

"Hey Trinity can you turn off the light so I can hang this up?"

"Yah sure"

"Hey wait isn't that- WHA!" they heard Kat fall and many other objects fall with her.

"That was the fan not the light!"

Trinity laughed "Sorry."

"No you're not!"

"I'll turn it off. You're hanging it up this time."

"What in the world are they doing up their?" Rosalie asked

Edward crossed his arms and relaxed into the chair he was sitting in "We'll find out in 30 minutes."

(30 minutes later)

Edward and Emmett were the only ones, who went up stairs to witness what that pair was crating.

The door was closed but once they opened it they found a mini circus tent, made out of sheets that were all taped together. The top of the tent was held up by the ceiling fan-which explained the fall earlier- and the edges of it were duct taped to furniture and walls. There was a small opening in the front, which was held open by the two brooms, sitting in buckets and held up by the mop. A few towels formed a runway carpet to the door. There was also a little piece of paper that said _"Fort Tri-Kat"_ on it.

"Come on in!" the two girls popped out of the tent and said together, smiling.

"You'll have to take part in the checkers war though!" Kat told them

"Checkers war?" Emmett asked, smirking. These kids were hilarious!

Trinity nodded "It's basically like doge ball with checkers."

"And why are you guys having checkers war?" Edward asked

"Cause its fun!" they both said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yah Edward" Emmett told his brother "_'It's fun!'_" he jumped in the tent Edward reluctantly followed.

**K well I'm just gonna go ahead and thank people who reviewed SO THANK YOU LittleCopperRidingHood 15, Lord of Darkrai and Draenei! TTTHHHHHHAAANNNNKKKKK YYYYYOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOO MMMMUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHH !!!!!!**

**Also, the real fort Trinity and I made was not that awesome but we did use almost an entire roll of duct tape creating it! We also did actually have a checkers war. So that's where that idea came from. **


	8. The guy with the hard to pronounce name

**Stetson looks (AKA: Kylie's perfect man)**

_Black hair down to his chin (bluish gleam)emo cut_

_Dark blue shirt_

_Not skinny, jeans but not baggy, blackish_

_Icy blue eyes_

_Almost as tall as Edward (though he's only 15) _

_Tight muscles. _

**(Chapter 8)**

**Kat gets a bit mean in this one (She gets better though dont worry)**

"Oh my god what have you done!" Kat said collapsing to her knees.

She walked into Alice's room to find Kylie in a yellow, prom looking dress. Her hair was done in little ringlet curls and a tiny yellow bow was clipped into her hair. She actually had makeup on for once and it looked like it was done by a professional-which Alice did, consider herself to be. She didn't give off that 5 year old Kylie aurora. Now, it was more of a 14 year old Kylie aurora.

"You- You defiled my Kylie!" tears were in her eyes.

Alice gave her a strange look then in a friendly tone she said "What do you mean 'defiled'? I just dressed her up in some of my old cloths."

Kylie giggled "We're playing dress up."

Kat then, muttered to herself "More like defile up…"

Bing bong! The doorbell rang.

A bit of Kats ADHDness kicked in and she quickly snapped of her depression stage. "I'll get it." She happily said and zipped for the door.

Without even checking to see who it was, she flung the door open "Welcome!"

"Hey," said the boy, standing in front of her.

She recognized him in an instant and slammed the door shut.

After he regained himself from Kat's 'greeting', the boy yelled "What the hell Kat!" he banged on the door with his fist "Why'd you shut the door on me?"

He shook the knob but Kat had locked it from the inside. She was also leaning on the opposite side of the door. "You know when a person shuts a door on another, that usually means that they don't want that other person coming inside. _That's _why I shut it!"

He pounded on the door again "But I need to talk to you!"

"About what?!"

For a few moments he was silent "You know what."

Kat took in a breath then asked "There's no one out there with you right?"

"No,"

"…If you're lying to me I'll kill you Stetson." She told him

"Just let me in."

She unlocked the door but didn't open it for him.

He walked in "Thank you-_ Oof_!"

"STETSON!" Kylie jumped on him, almost knocking him over.

"Well," Artimis came walking in, her arms crossed. "Look at what the _Kat _dragged in"

Trinity and a few of the Cullen's walked in.

Kat gave her a look "I didn't drag him in, I _let_ him in… And don't be jealous, just cause your names not _Cat_." She smirked and Artimis glared at her.

"That was a corny joke" Trinity told her. Artimis switched the glare over to her.

"K-Kylie?" Stetsons questioning, voice broke the girls argument "Why are you dressed like that?" his face was bright red.

Kat came over and punched him in the stomach. He made a sound like his breath was being knocked out-which was impossible- and he clutched his middle. In a hoarse voice he asked "And that was for?"

"For giving Kylie that perverted look!" she pointed

"What perverted look?"

"Your eyes were all wide and your face was red."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, for being surprised at her jumping on me."

"Why is Kat, overprotective with Kylie around Stetson?" Alice asked Trinity

"Cause Stetson likes her." Trinity told her

"Ah... Are they dateing?"

"No," Trinity told her "But they might as well be,"

"…Shut up!" Kat told him

"Really that's your best comeback? 'Shut up'" Stetson retorted " I wonder sometimes how in the world you got a higher position-"

"For the third time can someone explain what is going on here!" Carlisle had been trying to break up the argument but everyone was so in-tuned to the fight, that they didn't even hear him.

"Oh, sorry." Stetson apologized"I'm from where Kat, Artimis, Kylie and Trinity used to live and I just came here to talk to-"

"Well, come on then let's talk!" Kat grabbed him by the shirt and led him into the room that the four girls shared.

Was he allowed to finish a sentence in this house?

**K and the drama filled, chat will be in the next chapter! Sorry if the story line in this one stunk but I did it when I was tried sooooo….. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Kat talks to the emo kid

**(Chapter 9)**

**K well I just named the place "The Organization" because I didn't really feel like being creative...**

"You didn't tell the Cullen's about The Organization did you?" Stetson asked

"Of course not. If I had done that they probably wouldn't have even let us in the door."

"But isn't that Edward guy a mind reader?"

"Yah, but I read a few mind reading, cancel spell, thingys out of a book. I used them on me and Artimis and it's not like I have to worry about Kylie and Trinity."

"They still don't know what The Organization is?" he asked, a bit of bewilderment in his voice.

"Nope" She popped her lips at the P "Many of the lower ranks didn't. They just thought it was just a house for young vampires. Artimis figured it out though." She cleared some stuff off from the one, chair that was in the room and sat down on it. She had also previously, nicknamed it 'Her thrown' but after she claimed it, Trinity came, pushed her off of it and claimed it herself. So, she was happy to have it back.

"Why did you guys leave anyways? I know that-"

"Di- Did you really just ask me that?" she interrupted him "_'Why did we leave?' _The better question is why didn't _you_,leave with us!" her voice was angry "You know just as much as I do about what that lady was planning."

"…That was our home."

She glared at him "That place was a military base, not a home. Did you know one of those stupid Elders tried to get me to read out the Black Plague? Exactly what do you think they were gonna do with that, Stetson? A good 'Home' doesn't try to wipe out a billion people, just to turn a hand full, of desperate kids into vampires and see what powers they have!"

He looked down, contemplating what to say next. Back at the Organization, Kat had been the Number 1 there. If anything happened to one of the Elders, she would have been the one to replace them. So, she knew the horrors of that place better than anyone. Stetson himself was high up in ranking too but that didn't mean he knew even half, the dismal things Kat did.

He took a breath in "You probably know this already but, if the four of you don't come back they'll send more people… And they're not just going to talk."

She smirked "I didn't think you came here, to _just talk_"

He said nothing back.

She stood "Although I hate you being hear, Kylie enjoys it. So," She gave him her classical, full hearted, smile "Why don't you stay around for truth or dare tonight?"

He snickered

"What?"

"Your an idiot."

She stuck her tongue out at him "Well, you're an emo"

**K funnies start up again in the next chapter XD review please!**


	10. Jasper dose the Macarena

**(Chapter 10)**

**Holly snaps chapter 10 already! And this chapters gonna be loooooonnnnnggggg!**

"Into the living room everyone!" Kat commanded, from said spot "Its truth or dare night!"

Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmet walked into the living room and found that all the furniture had been moved against the walls. The girls and Stetson were in the middle of the room sitting in a semi circle on the floor.

Emmet was -of course- the first to sit down, soon followed by Alice and a cautious Edward and Jasper.

"Truth or dare night?" Alice asked taking a seat on the floor

"We used to play this a lot, back where we used to live." Artimis said "It's a great way to kill time."

"Yep!" Kat agreed "But, we also play it a little different than others." She smirked

"How so?" Jasper asked

"We have teams. For example today, we're going to do it _'The Cullens plus Stetson vs non Cullens'_"

"And why am I not on your team?" Stetson asked

"Cause I don't want you on my team!" Kat retorted. "Also whoever loses has to except a punishment of the other teams choosing. So I suggest you guys play."

The nine teens then made two semi circles unattached from another. From left to right Stetson, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmet made up one side and circling around was Kat, Artimis, Trinity then Kylie.

"Oh yah! A few other rules." Kat chimed in "You can only truth or dare someone on the other team and if that person refuses to do the truth or dare then, that team automatically loses. No refusals and no take backs."

Everyone nodded.

"Allrighty!" Kat clapped her hands together "I'll go first." She scanned the opposite team with her eyes, looking for a victim "Mr. Jasper! Truth or dare?"

Jasper, who was unsuspecting of all the things Kat could have him do, regrettably said "Dare"

Kat chuckled "Do the Macarena!"

Jaspers jaw dropped "The… Macarena?"

"Yep!"

"Couldn't I do something normal? Like kiss a shoe or something?"

"Nah ah ah," Kat waved her finger at him "No take backs and no refusals"

Trinity shrugged "I could sing the song for you."

Jasper sighed "And what happens if I don't do it?"

"Oh yah! We forgot to pick out a punishment!" Kat told everyone "What should we do guys?" She turned towards Kylie, Artimis and Trinity.

In about five seconds, the girls were in a football huddle "I think they should give us all piggyback rides into the school" Kylie said

"We could make them do our laundry" Artimis proposed

"We could make um ware some of my headbands to school on Monday!"

"But that's only funny for you not for us" Trinity told her "I want to take them to a karaoke place"

"You just wana show off" Kat snapped back

"Yah so"

Kylie then raised her hand and Kat gave her permission to speak, acting like this was some military operation.

"What if we…"

They all broke from the huddle and Kat told them "We have decided! If you guys lose, then on Monday, you will each have to wear one of my headbands, wear name tags that says that your our minions and you'll have to do whatever we say, for that entire day at school." she smirked

Jasper looked scared out of his mind. He quickly regained himself though, sighed and told Trinity to start singing.

''Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena"

Jasper started to do the dance but quickly stopped because of Trinity's voice. Out of this 15 year old girls mouth, was coming out a Spanish mans voice. He had heard her to interpretations of other peoples voices before but they were never this good. She had really advanced.

"What are you doing Mr. Jasper! Do the dance." Kat yelled

He gave her a look then started back up with the dance

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena"

Then when it was time to say "HYE!" both Kylie and Kat jumped in.

Jasper half crumpled over after he was done with the ridiculous dare. He wasn't tired from physical exhaustion just mental. "All right, Kat." He told her "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to arm wrestle Emmet"

Kat smiled "No problem! But…Can I go to my room real quick though?"

Jasper gave her a confused look "Yah I guess"

Kat went it into one of the bedrooms in the hallway and shut the door.

"What's she doing?" Edward asked

The three girls shrugged-lying that they didn't know.

A few seconds later Kat came out of the bed room. She set her arm down on the coffee table and said "Let's go Mr. Emmet!"

Emmet came over and grabbed the girl's hand. Her grip was loose.

"Can I add something to the dare?" Kat asked

"Like what?" Emmet asked

"Whoever looses has to call the other 'Captain Awesome' for the rest of the week."

Emmet laughed "How do you come up with this? All right it's a deal." They both tightened their grip

"Artimis count to three!" Kat commanded

Artimis smirked "One, two, three."

At _exactly_ the moment, where three was said, Kat had won.

Emmet looked up at her in shock "H-How did you-?"

Kat jumped up to her feet "Well since you were gonna use your super vampire strength on me, I decided to use one of my own vampire abilities."

"And what ability is that?" Emmet asked rather annoyed

"I can read things outa books. I just now read out myself, some super human strength!" Kat had almost no upper body strength when she was human. So when she started making muscle man posses, it wasn't very impressive "Combined with my own –low but still their- vampire strength it was just enough to beat you."

"Wouldn't that be considered cheating then? Adding to your own strength?" Stetson asked

"No, not the way I look at it. We were both simply using our own vampire abilities." She grinned "Mine just happened to be better." She laughed to herself.

Team Cullen plus Stetson looked at her with skepticism while her three other comrades weren't surprised at all.

"Allrighty Miss Alice!" she pointed to her "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll be safe and say truth."

"Dang it, no fun!" Kat bit her lip thinking of a good truth "Uhm… How bout- no…"

"Have you gotten to third base with Jasper yet?" Trinity suddenly interrupted

Alice jumped a bit and Jasper started to choke own –non existing- breath.

"Trinity!" Kat yelled

She looked at her "What? It's a good question."

"It was my turn!" She pointed at herself

"You've already had two other turns! And you were taking too long!"

Kat made a face "It was still my turn but… That was a good question so answer it."

Alice cleared her voice, to recover from the insensible question "Do you think I could answer a different question?"

"Nope," Kat said flatly

Then Alice said very quietly "… Yes we have."

Kylies jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. Kat started laughing and Artimis and Trinity stayed quiet. Their inner selves were laughing though. Stetsons hand moved up to his head to cover his face. His nerves would never get used to those four.

"You know. I don't think we should have agreed to play this." said Edward

"I think it's funny," Emmet told him

"Okay so my turn to ask?" Said Alice, wanting to get this over with.

"Uhm-huh" Replied Kat

"Artimis, truth or dare?"

The cat lovin girl looked up from petting her treasured cat, Campy. Campy was that one cat, she was allowed to keep. He was as shrewd as Artimis but lacked a comical side. His body was slender and completely black, besides his one white ear. "…Truth,"

"Did you ever have a significant other?" Alice asked

Artimis's normal smirk soon turned into a dark glower. "Yes, I did…" A threatening aurora soon spread around Artimis. Both Kat and Kylie said at the same time _"Scaryyyyy!" _

**K, I shortened it because it was already long enough. More truth or dare happens in CHAPTER 11! Please review!**


	11. Murderous intent

**(Chapter 11)**

"You did?" Alice asked enthusiastically "What was his name?" Artimis's aurora thickened.

"Uh-oh." Trinity said with her head resting on her palm "Someone brought up the forbidden subject."

"Forbidden subject?" Alice asked

Kylie nodded "You see Artimis's ex is the reason she hates dogs. Just like she can turn into a tiger, he could turn into a dog. She hates him so much that we never bring it up."

"It's a taboo." Said trinity

"That stupid mutt, Cane." Artimis grumbled "Jerk!"

"What did he do?" Alice asked

Artimis's dark gloom deepened.

"We stay away from that subject too." Kat forced a smile

Trinity poked the malevolent looking girl "Artimis, it's your turn." And almost immediately after the poke, Artimis snapped out of it like the taboo subject was never even mentioned.

"Oh right," She blinked "Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," no one was fearless enough to say dare again.

"…" Artimis had good dare in mind but a truth she did not. So, Trinity once again came up with a truth.

"Have you ever drinken Bellas blood?"

"Trinity!" Kylie shouted

Kat laughed "You really don't know _boundaries_ do you?"

She shrugged

"Uh well," Edward told them "Actually yes I have…"

Although only Kylie and Kat showed it, all four girls plus Stetson were shocked.

"Nuh uh!" Kat said rocking herself onto her hands and knees, her face in shock.

Kylie's hands flew up to her mouth and said something like "I can't believe you're that kind of person." Her tone made it sound like he did something creeper like, illegal.

"I didn't do it on intentionally but there were circumstances in which I had to."

"But you still did it?" Artimis asked

"…Yes."

"Tabbbbooooo!" Kat and Trinity sang.

"I am getting really tired of hearing that word." Edward said

The girls just smiled

"All right Trinity," Edward spoke again "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you know Jasper?"

Jasper and the non Cullen's eyes all widened.

Trinity smirked "Maria's new born army."

Now it was the Cullen's turn to be shocked

"She was the only new born to get away from that place." Jasper said

Trinity nodded rather proudly.

"How?" Alice asked

"I threw my voice all over the place, making Jasper look franticly for Maria, Maria for those other two girls, the new borns for Jasper and so on and so on." If she was standing up, she would have bowed.

"Impressive," Emmet said

"Thank you."

"Why did you leave anyways?" Jasper asked "Did you know what was going to happen?"

"No," Trinity said nonchalantly "I just got bored"

"Is that why you four left the other place?" Edward asked "You were _bored_?"

"No." Trinity told him but that's all she said about the subject "So my turn right?" Trinity asked

Kylie said "Yep!"

"Stetson,"

He chose dare and an evil grin spread across Trinity's face "I dare you to kiss Kylie."

Stetson's eyes went wide along with Kylie's and they looked at each other. Artimis covered her mouth to hide her laughter and at the top of her lungs Kat screeched "WHAT?"

"You heard me." Trinity said to the loud girl

Kat glared at her.

"He's probly to afraid to do it. Kat would kill him if he did." Artimis whispered loudly to Trinity, trying to get him to actually do it.

"Darn right I would!"

Then, as those three bickered, Kylie and Stetson had a little conversation.

"Would it be all right if I did…" Stetsons face went red-he couldn't say the 'k' word.

Kylies face was as red as his "I'd be fine with it."

"O-ok." He shakily brought his hands up to Kylie's face.

In the middle of their argument of how 'Kylie is or isn't old enough to kiss someone yet', Trinity pointed out the longing couple.

"Hey," Kat muttered and as she stood up to break up what was about to happen, Trinity grabbed the back of her hood pulling her back down on her butt. "Trinity!"

Still looking quite awkward, Stetson stole Kylies first kiss.

Kats jaw dropped open and Emmet whistled.

After they broke apart Kylie looked like she was about to faint and Stetson was so red he looked like an emo cherry.

"Stetsoooonnnnnnnn"

He turned, his face masked with sheer terror. Kat was still sitting on the floor and what looked like Artimis's aurora, was now surrounding her but it had a murderous intent within it. Her hair was down in her face, so you couldn't see her eyes and every muscle in her body looked tense.

Trinity let go of her bright orange hood and scooted away from her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She took off after him. Stetson clumsily got off the floor and started to run.

"So dose Kat hate all guys who like Kylie?" Emmet asked laughing

"Nope," Artimis answered "Just Stetson."

"How dare you take Kylies innocence away!"

"I just kissed her!"

**Please review ^-^**


	12. Chinese Class?

**(Chapter 12)**

**This is really hardly even a chapter cause it's just about our schedules. **

(In the living room)

"Hey guys, our schedules came in!" Kylie said holding a stack full of letters.

"Look it! This is so cool! I haven't been to school in yeeeaaarrssss." Kylie was jumping up and down not letting go of the many papers.

"You want to put them down so we can all see them?" Emmet laughed

She stopped for a minute to pass everyone their own envelope, then immediately started jumping again.

"Home ec?..." Kat asked "What's that?" Somehow Kat new she wouldn't like that class.

"It's a cooking and sowing class." Alice told her

Kats eyes went wide "…Cooking?"

"Uh-oh, you guys might not have a school by the end of the week" Stetson notified everyone

"Why?" Roselle asked

"Cause Kat'll burn it down."

Although it was true, Kat glared at him.

"Wait a minute. Why do I have Chinese fifth period?" Edward asked "I thought I was taking French…"

"Yah I have it too. I was supposed to be taking French." Emmet said

The rest of the Cullen's looked down on their paper "…Do we all have Chinese fifth period?" Alice asked

Everyone looked up and almost everyone was shocked, except for Kat and Trinity, who were smiling.

"Did you two change our schedules?" Edward asked

"Yep!" Kat said honestly "We were gonna put us all in French or something but their weren't enough spaces so I put us all in Chinese class." She smiled

"Why'd you say 'we' if you're the one who put us all in that class?"

"Cause Trinity's the one who hacked into the schools computer program."

Kat smiled and then her and Trinity said "zhè huì hěn yǒuqù!" (It'll be fun!)

**Sorry I don't actually know Chinese I just did the Google translate thing. PLEASE RATE!**

**Hears the Actual schedules for everyone **

**KAT**

_History_

_Art_

_Lunch_

_Home ec_

_Chinese_

**ARTIMIS**

_History_

_Ceramics_

_Lunch_

_Home ec_

_Chinese_

**KYLIE**

_History_

_Wood shop_

_Lunch_

_Math_

_Chinese_

**TRINITY**

_History_

_Music_

_Lunch_

_Math_

_Chinese_


	13. Kat makes a chat room

**(Chapter 13)**

**CaptinAwsome:**** –signing in-** HEY EVERYONE

**Tigress:****-signing in- **hey

**PineconesNbacon:****–signing in- **PINNNEEECCONNNEEESSSS!

**SF:** **–signing in- **Kat, why is my name SF? –from Jasper

**Mr. Muscle:****-Signing in-**Lol!

**CaptinAwsome: **That was actually Kylies idea

**PineconesNbacon: **Your face is all scrunched up all the time so Scrunched Face

**SF:**** -Signing out-**

**Tigress:** Aw he left

**CaptinAwsome: **T-T

**Stupid Emo: ****–signing in-**

**Tigress:**Hey Stetson

**Stupid Emo:** …Really Kat? Stupid emo…

**I Sparkle: ****-signing in-**

**PineconesNbacon: **Edward!

**I sparkle: **(looks at name)-**Signing out-**

**CaptinAwsome: **Jezz Kylie quit scaring everyone away

**PineconesNbacon: **I'm sorry! (Tears)

**Stupid Emo: **Kat you idiot, you spelt Captain wrong in your own name.

**Mr. Muscles: **HAHAH! Holly crap this is great!

**CaptinAwsome: **Shut up Emo!

**PixyCirl: ****-Signing in-**Hi everyone what are we talking about?

**Stupid Emo:** wth is cirl?

**CaptinAwsome: **it's like curl but with an i

**PixyCirl:** my hairs not curly though…

**Tigress: **Kat looked at the keyboard too fast and mistook the C for a G

**Stupid Emo: **once again Kat… you're an idiot.

**CaptinAwsome: ****-signing out- **

**Stupid Emo: **Oh craPisdlhfas,m,u wed8

**PineconesNbacon:** No Kat don't hurt Stetson!

**PixyCirl: **O.O!

**Stupid Emo: ****-connection lost-**

**PineconesNbacon: **Wahhhhhh! Stetsooonnnnnn!

**PixyCurl: **Emmet should we do something?

**Mr. Muscles:** haha no let's just see what happens.

**PineconesNbacon: **Stetsonnnnnn (Crys)

**Tigress:** (sigh) I'll go see if he's ok

**Tigress**** -signing out-**

**Mr. Muscles: **Ok we can go now

**Mr. Muscles: ****-signing out-**

**PixyCurl: **Bye Kylie

**PixyCurl: ****-signing out-**

**PineconesNbacon: **(sniffle)

**PineconesNbacon: ****-signing out-**

**Sorry that was short i know but holly snap that was fun to write! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. We get kicked out of the store

**(Chapter 14)**

(Out shopping for school clothes)

"Hey Kat what about this?" Alice held up a lime green dress looking shirt, with a little jacket and black skirt.

Kats jaw dropped "Are you crazy! I'm not warrin a dress to school!"

"It's not a dress, it's a cute shirt. And it's your favorite color."

Kat shook her head rapidly "That don't mean NOTHIN!"

Meanwhile over near the changing section…

"Hey Stetson how's this look?" Kylie asked doing a twirl in her new found clothes.

He went -the same color of her belt- red and tiled his head down to hide it "Y-you look really cu-"

Kat had hit him in the stomach and was now karate kicking him away from Kylie "Get away from the girls dressing room you pervert."

"I was just waiting for Kylie!"

"Fine," she was still kicking him "Get away from the girls dressing room you _stalker._"

"Could you two stop fighting please?" Carlisle asked politely

She finally stopped beating on him "Oh yah sure," she smiled "Sorry Dr. Cullen"

He nodded and walked away.

"Shouldn't you apologize to me not him?"

Kat glared at him then walked away too.

Kylie trotted over to Stetson. She had her normal outfit on now but the clothes she had on before were in her arms "You know, I'd like to be mad at her, for hating you for no reason but it really is your fault."

Stetson looked at her and sighed "Yah I know…"

Kylie stood on her tippy toes and patted his head.

"No Campy get back in the bag!" Artimis yelled, trying to stuff the little black cat back into the purse.

"Haha!" Emmet laughed "I was wondering why you brought that with you. You don't seem like the type of person to carry a purse around. Turns out you were smuggling a cat in hear."

"Don't make it sound like I'm doing something illegal." She got the cat in the bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Well it is illegal to bring them into this store."

She threw him a look that calmly told him to shut up.

"Why'd you bring him anyways?" Emmet asked

"He wanted to come…" she blushed

"So, you can speak cat now?"

"Shut up!" she walked away from him, grabbed a shirt off a rack and went into the changing room.

Emmet laughed.

"I want this!" Trinity said shoving a purple ball into Esmes hands.

"Dear you're supposed to be looking for clothes not toys." She gave it back to her

Trinity looked at the purple squish ball in her hand "If I find some cloths can I get this too?"

Was this girl eight? Esme couldn't believe she had to bribe a teenage girl to be cooperative! "Yes sure but find some clothes first."

Trinity smiled "Kay!" she ran off

"Hey look at this!" Kylie grabbed Stetsons hand and started dragging him across the aisle.

"Wait Kylie-" She was pulling him fast and since his eyes were glued to the person in front of him, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. So he tripped. And he landed on Kylie.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" he quickly got off her.

Kylie just giggled "Kats right, you are a klutz." She sat up too

"Oh crap, that's right! Where's Kat?" he quickly started to look around "Oh no…" he saw her and she was only a few meters away. She had been looking threw the clothes but by chance, she turned to her right and she had seen everything.

She dropped her clothes on the floor and lowered her face, just like the truth or dare night. Then Artimis who happened to be standing by said "Run little emo boy, run." He took off.

"STETSONNNNNNNN!"

"Zzzzzip!" Artimis's bag sounded and Campy jumped out. He jumped down out of the bag and ran off, his bell dingaling.

"Campy come back you're not allowed in the store!"

"Meow." He replied

"I don't care if you want clothes, you don't need them! You're a cat."

"Mew," the cat jumped onto a shelf and started knocking things off.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Campy!" Artimis stated catching everything and placing them on the floor. Why'd he have to take off in the dishes department!

"Hey Artimis!" Alice said peeking out from a shelf. Jasper was behind her.

"Help me catch him!" Artimis ran past them, pointing.

"I thought she got rid of all the cats?" Jasper asked

Alice smiled and started after her "Looks like she kept one."

"What I going on..?" Carlisle asked Esme "I leave for two minutes, to return something and total chaos breaks loose in hear." When he came in, Stetson was running away with a train of people following him; this train included Kat(who was throwing hangers at him), Kylie and Edward-who was also, trying to stop the fight. Trinity was sitting in the middle of the walkway listening to music and throwing a ball into the air. And Artimis, Alice and Jasper were chasing after a cat… It was quite a sight.

"How did this happen?" he asked

"I really have no idea," Esme replied "I was in my section…"

Eventually they got everyone together and were kicked out of the store.

**Please please please review THANK YOU!**


	15. The stupid spineless betraying jerkwad!

**(Chapter 15)**

**The stairs thing with Kat was actually a true story. The boy who I pushed however didn't really get hurt (Cause it was one stair) and I even kinda became friends with him afterwards… God that annoyed me when he called me shorty though!**

"So this is your school huh?" Artimis asked

"Yep," Bella replied. Her and Edward had taken it upon themselves to show them around.

"It's a bit depressing…" Kat commented

"That's cause it's raining." Trinity said

"I hate the rain." Kat said depressingly "It's icky and wet and it makes your hair all frizzy."

Artimis chuckled "I guess 'Kat' _was_ an appropriate name for you."

"Uh where's Kylie?" Edward asked

"She's over their playing in the rain." Artimis pointed.

Kylie was skipping all over, jumping in puddles, splashing people and singing "Lalala-la-laaa!" She was also getting glares from everyone she splashed.

"Oh…"

"Hey, wasn't Kylie's boyfriend supposed to come too? Where is he?" Bella asked, naively.

"He's not her boyfriend!" Kat snapped

Bella's eyes went wide "O-ok…"

"You can give any other person that title, just not HIM!"

"I might have asked this before but why do you hate him so much?" Edward asked.

Kat gave him a tried glare. The rain really threw off her hyperness. "I don't wana talk about it." She turned her back to them, then gave Artimis a look.

She sighed "Fine I'll tell them." She knew that it wasn't that Kat didn't want to talk about it, she just didn't want to talk period "A long, long time ago Kat and Stetson went to the same school. He was a spineless loser and she was a bit of a bully."

"I was not!" Kat interrupted "I pushed a kid ONCE when I was ten and I got stuck with that stupid title for the rest of my life!"

"You pushed him down a stairs…" Artimis said

"ONE STAIR!" She held a finger up.

"Yah one FLIGHT of stairs."

She glared at her tiredly "It was one stair…"

"Anyways," she continued "Her and Stetson were friends because basically, if he stood around her no one messed with him and Stetson (who knew her before that incident) knew she wasn't all that bad."

"So what happened?" Bella asked

"Well one day, while they were in high school someone came picking a fight with Kat cause of her title and she got in trouble cause of it. Stetson (being the only one who would stand up for her) ran off and didn't even try to explain that it was the other person who started the fight. She got expelled and had to repeat the year."

"Stetson is a stupid, spineless, betraying, jerkwad who takes advantage of people for his own needs." Kat told them

"He didn't apologize after words?" Bella asked

"Of course he did. But why should I forgive him? He wasn't even in the fight! All he would have had to do was talk to the principle about what really happened but he didn't even do that. I thought he was my ally but then he betrayed me!" she clenched her fist.

"Your ally?" Bella asked hiding a laugh

"I don't wana call him a friend, it sounds gross."

Then, Edward asked sounding confused "Wait, why did you push that kid down the stairs anyways?"

Kat looked at him "He- he called me a shorty… Repeatedly."

"…I guess you are a little short." Edward jokingly commented

"Yes! But I don't like it pointed out all the time!"

"_Poff_" They heard a car door shut and Stetson was in front of it.

Kat started to march over to him. His eyes went wide "K-Kat? What's wro-"

She slapped him across the face.

"Owwwww! What did I do!" he held is cheek

"JERKWAD!"

"Sorry…" Edward muttered, feeling at fault.

**Sorry a bit short but I wanted to get that in their before we all actually started school ^-^**


	16. The eccentricity motto

**(Chapter 16)**

**Taboo is my first favorite word and eccentric is the second. (thought I'd mention that ^-^)**

"Come hear Stetson." Kat grabbed one of the straps on his bag and started do drag him.

"Oh God, Kat you're not actually going to kill me are you?"

"No I just need to talk to you again." They stopped walking after they were a little outside the parking lot.

She let go of his back pack. "So did they believe you?"

He nodded "I told them that you didn't even let me in the door."

"…Why are you at the school?" Kat asked. These two were now in complete professional mode. Any argument that would have been going on before was overruled by the habit of just talking this way.

"Well since I couldn't get any information at the house. They sent me here, where you can't refuse to let me in."

Kat made a face "…Are they sending others?"

Stetson nodded solemnly

"Great…"

They started walking back.

"Stupid rain." Kat muttered

Stetson smirked.

(Before the first bell in history class)

"Morning everyone!" Kat said crawling up on a school desk and standing on it "My name is Kat and these are my friends/family members" Carlisle had told them that while at the school they'd be known as distant cousins of the Cullen's "Artimis, Trinity and Kylie. We're new here!"

All the students in the class looked at her.

"Kat, get off the desk" Stetson commanded

"Why? I don't have a skirt on or anything."

He gave her a disbelieved look "That's not the point Kat-"

"Hey Artimis." She inturupted him "You got jeans on too. Stand up here with me."

Artimis shrugged "All right" she smirked

"No, no, no, no." Stetson grabbed her back pack as she was about to put her foot up on the desk "Stay on the ground. Please!"

"Wait aren't these the girls that are related to the Cullens?" a random girl whispered to a friend.

Kylie, Kat and Artimis stopped whatever they were doing or saying and started eves dropping. Trinity couldn't hear cause once again she had her head phones in but she did look in the direction of the other threes gaze.

"I guess they are." Her friend replied "They're all really good looking like the Cullens-"

Kat jumped off the desk and Artimis said "Wow, it's like the Cullen's are celebrities."

Kat silently nodded. She was amazed that no one made a big deal about her being on the desk.

Then Kylie excitedly asked "Dose that mean were like celebrities too!"

"They don't seem as otherworldly as the Cullen's though." Another girl said

The two nodded and one girl said "They seem more normal."

"What I just did was normal?" Kat asked her group

They shrugged

"Different times I guess." Artimis said

"BING! RING! BING!" the bell sounded and three girls turned towards the front while the five vampires took a few seats closer to the back.

The teacher came in telling the class good morning but instead of getting just a bunch of murmurs she got two very loud good mornings from Kylie and Kat.

The middle aged lady looked back at the two girls. She looked confused and picked up the roster. "Oh! You guys are the new transfer students huh?"

The girls nodded.

Kat stood up "My names Kat (or that's what I prefer to be called) and that's Kylie, Artimis, Trinity and S-St- Stupid!"

A few small laughs came up out of the audience of people.

Stetson put his elbows up on his desk and covered his face with his hands.

"His name is Stetson." Kylie corrected her. Stetson gave her a thank you smile-which also got him a glare from Kat.

The teacher laughed a bit, told Kat to sit down and began the lesson.

"Why do you act like that?" Stetson asked Kat in a hushed tone.

"Cause I don't like you!" She answered louder then necessary but still quietly.

"No not that! I mean, you were never this crazy when only us two were in school."

"Well a bunch of people already thought I was a bad kid. Imagine if I acted like this! Besides living forever would be pretty boring if I wasn't this eccentric!" She smiled, proud of her new found motto.

"Kat dear?" the teacher asked

"Huh?" Kat responded innocently

"If you like talking so much I'm guessing you'd like to read the next chapter?"

Kats eyes went wide "What?"

"We were reading about World War 1 weaponry if you weren't paying attention."

_Crap…_

**K I don't think that chapter was very good, sorry but please review anyways!**


	17. Kat blows up a microwave

**(Chapter 17)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CHEF BOIRDE(IF I DID I WOULD PROBLY SPELL IT RIGHT)**

**K sorry the first part of the school part in the last chapter was a little messy but I kinda just wanted to get into the school portion so I did it fast. So anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Uhhh… You know," Kat sat up straight in her seat "I'd love to read the chapter but I can't."

"And why not?" The teacher asked

"I uhm- I…" Kat stuttered she looked at the other four for help. They had nothing.

Suddenly Kats face lit up "I have dyslexia!" then she muttered to herself "yah that works."

Stetson gave her a disbelieved look _"yah that works…"_

"Well you can still try." The teacher said not believing her.

Kats jaw dropped.

"I think Stetson should read it." Artimis said raising her hand "He was talking too."

Stetson's gaze switched over to Artimis. He wasn't angry, just confused. Did Artimis hate him now too?

"…Very well. Stetson please read where we left off."

"Uh. Ok!" Stetson said quickly

He started reading and Artimis and Kat exchanged a satisfied look. Artimis doesn't hate Stetson but that doesn't mean she won't help Kat humiliate him once in a while.

"Well that was fun…" Trinity sarcastically commented as they were leaving the class.

"What classes do you all have next?" Kat asked- as if she didn't know.

Everyone listed off their elective but someone said something unexpected. Stetson said that he had shop… With Kylie.

Kat-who was holding her schedule with both her hands- ripped the piece of paper, in half and went into a state of shock.

"If I were you, i would go to class before she starts moving again." Artimis told them. Kat was standing completly still with a half a paper in each hand. her eyes were wide. Thouse two had a class together, by them self's. If Stetson screwed up she wouldent be able to do anything about it!

Stetson said "…Right" and the two of them left for shop, while Kat still stood their, frozen, not moving.

(In art class with Kat)

"Uh Kat what are you drawing?" Bella asked. Her and Edward both had this class with the crazy little 16 year old. Edward -at the moment- was over warning the teacher of Kat's extreme personality leving Bella alone with her.

"Uh Kat?" Bella asked again. She was so engulfed in her work that she diden't even hear her.

Bella looked at Kats paper. It looked like just a bunch of black, dark blue, globs and streaks of oil pastel. Bella was wondered why she would be concentrateing so hard.

After a few more seconds of Kat warring away at the pastels, she held up the picture.

"So what is it?" Bella asked

"This is what Stetson's gonna look like when I'm done with him!" she said angrily

Now it made sence.

(Home economics with Kat, Artimis and Stetson)

"So you three must be the new students?"

Kat and Artimis nodded. While Stetson stood still and said nothing.

"All right. Well, were cooking today but…" She looked around the room "Normally we'd put you into groups of four but it seems that, all the groups have four members already. Would you guys just like to be a group of three?"

Stetson and Kat looked at each other. They then thought about what would happen if they were forced to actually spend time together. Their faces went even more pale than normal "I don't think-"

"That's fine." Artimis interrupted Kat with a smile.

The other two's heads wiped around and they both gave her a look that said _"What the F are you doing!"_

"Ok, great!" Replied the young teacher "You three will be group number 7"

"Great!" Artimis's smile widened like a cheshire.

Kat started to mouth random words but nothing would come out. She then succeeded with asking "…Why- Why did you do that?"

She shrugged "I thought it be fun. You like fun."

"Not when the 'fun' puts me at expense!"

"All right kids" The teacher announced "Let's start cooking."

"So what are we making?" Kat asked. The three young vampires were hunched over a piece of paper with cooking ingredients on it.

"Ravioli." Stetson replied

"Oh well that should be easy enough." Kat said opening up a cabinet.

"It's not 'Chef Boride' Kat." Artimis told her

"Oh…" she closed the cabinet.

"K. I propose we give the easy jobs to Kat and Artimis, you and I will do stuff like cooking meat and stuffing the noodles."

Artimis nodded and raised her hand "I Second that"

"I wana do something too though!" Kat complained. _"_And who made you the leader _tight pants_?" Last time Kat checked she had superiority over _him_. What happend to that?

"You're going to. Just for all your jobs you won't be using a stove…" Artimis told her "Or sharp objects."

"What am I five!"

After about 20 minutes of Kat handing silverware to the other two, Kat finally got her first actual job.

"Here" Artimis said giving her a rather large can.

Kat looked at it "What do I do with this?"

"Open it and heat up the tomato sauce."

"I thought I can't use the stove…" Kat said rather depressed

"You heat it up in the microwave. Then just pour it onto the noodles. Kay?"

Kat nodded"...N'kay..."

"I'm going to go tell the teacher were ready." Artimis said taking her cooking apron off and setting it on a nearby table "Don't screw it up." she pointed at her.

Kats face brightened and she clutched the can of tomato sauce "Kay!" she practically skipped over to the microwave. She opened up the tiny appliance and stuck the open can of tomato sauce in. She closed the door but as she was about to punch in the numbers, Stetson saw what she was doing.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" he said franticly

"Heating up the sauce..." Kat said very duh like

"You don't put the can in the microwave!" he popped open the little door "You pour it into a bowl first"

Bfore he could even reach in to grab the can out she shut the door again.

He gave her a questioned look.

"You know what Stetson I'm really sick and tired of you telling me what to do! Even if I can't cook, that does not give you the right to order me around!" The entire class looked at them "I used to be your superior damn it, so you better show me some respect! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" and with that final note Kat typed in some random numbers into the key pad and pressed start. "

"_POOSSSHHHHHHHTTT!" _the giant can of tomato sauce brusted open just as the teacher walked over.

"Hahaha!" Artimis laughed at the two of them "Oh, Kat you never dissapoint."

Stetson and Kat turned around defeatedly. they were both covered from head to toe in red goo.

"This is why it's a bad idea to put us in a group together." Kat told her

**PLEASE REVIEW ^o^**


	18. BE FREE LITTLE FROGS!

**(Chapter 18)**

"Are you kidding me! Your dissecting frogs in biology!" Kat yelled "That's unacceptable!"

"I'm not too thrilled about it either" replied Alice "But it's required to pass."

Kat's eye's narrowed. She was not pleased.

Suddenly Kats face lit up. She hid it quickly "Im gonna go ahead and go to school early." She announced "Trinity you come too."

"But why?" she asked tiredly

"Just come on"

Kat grabbed car keys off a nearby table. Carlisle had rented Kat and Artimis each a car of their choosing. Kat picked out a silver Kia Soul –which her and Trinity were now climbing into- and Artimis had gotten a shiny, red Jeep. As Kat left, early that day with Trinity to do whatever it was she was going to do, Carlisle immediately regretted getting that car.

(At the school before the bell)

"What are they doing?" Edward asked ad Trinity and Kat came marching out of the school.

Both of them were holding their bags closed by hugging them. Each one of their bags also looked like it had multiple objects moving in it. Kat's bag was also dripping with water and the lime green hat she had on her head also seemed to be moving.

They entered the woods and the Cullen's lost sight of them.

Edward sighed.

(In the woods)

"BE FREE LITTLE FROGS!" Kat opened up her back pack and a pile of frogs came flowing out of it.

"Kat I don't even think these frogs are even native to hear…" Trinity said holding up a frog by one of its webbed feet "…Will they even survive if we let them go?"

"I don't know." Kat replied taking the frog from Trinity and letting it go in the brook "But I'd rather have them die of natural causes then people killing them."

"Can we eat frogs?" Trinity took another on out of her bag and looked at it puzzling.

"Don't know" Kat once again took the frog from her. She looked at the little green creature too. She squished it a tiny bit in her hand like it was a toy. It croaked making her smile.

"I think I read somewhere that their bloods poison to us…" Kat then went into a mini day dream about giving one to Stetson to try but she declined the idea when she realized that it would hurt the frog. She let the animal she was holding go and it jumped away. She waved bye to it.

Kat, then took off her cloth hat and looked into it. She grinned. "I think I'm gonna keep this one though." She told Trinity.

"Why?" she peered over. She had one in her hat too?

"Look at it" Kat lifted up her hat, to show her.

Trinity gave it a weird look "Is it… _Smiling_?"

Kat giggled "Uh-huh!" The little green frog had distant eyes and –although it was faint- a little smirk on his face "Doesn't he look conceited?" Kat said proudly "I think I'll name him Henri" With the frog still in there, Kat put the hat back on her head "Well, let's get to class."

(Back at the house)

"All right Campy this is Henri" Kat said introducing the two animals to each other. Artimis was also standing nearby "Henri's gonna be staying here from now on so you two get along." She told the cat.

"Is it just me or does it seem like they have similar personality's?" Artimis inquired with a smirk.

Both the cat and the frog were giving each other a tired glare. They looked very similar although, Artimis's animal was seemingly grimacing while Kats was smiling.

Kat smiled along with her frog "I think they more fit our personalities."

"Hey, yah" Artimis responded "Now that I think about it they match us height wise too…" Artimis looked at her waiting for the reaction.

Kat made choked sound and told her to shut up.

**Please review XD I 3 frogs!**


	19. OW?

**(Chapter 19)**

**Omg I heard this song on the radio today and it totally reminded me of Kat! It's called "Live life loud" by hawk nelson. You might have heard it before but if not check it out. (Just look up lyrics though cause the music vidios a little awkward -.-**

**^^^^^Read that!^^^^^**

**Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

(More school time)

"So you really _requested _shop class?" a very cute male student asked Kylie.

"Uh-huh!" She replied with an innocent smile "I may not look like it but I'm tough!" at the moment Kylie was having to use a particular type of rotating tool that was bolted down to the table. The kid who she was talking to was waiting to use it as well.

"Really?" The guy said quite flirtingly "You really don't look like it."

While Stetson was over talking to the teacher he glanced over and saw this little seen. This –obviously- made him fill up with both jealousy and anger. He excused himself and stalked over.

"Kylie, be careful. You should be paying better attention." He placed his hand on top of hers helping her gide the small tool along the rotating block of wood. Kylie and him exchanged a quick glance.

"Right!" Kylie said dutifully, switching her glance back down to the wood.

Stetson then in turn switched his gaze to the _other _boy at her side. He gave him a glare.

The unimportant student scoffed and pretended to look at something in the opposite side of the room.

Stetson moved his hand from Kylies and laid back against the table.

_CRASH! Clutter! CRASH!_

_SNAP! _Kats pencil broke in half. She looked at her hand. _She hadn't meant to do that._

"…You all right?" Bella asked

"Yah?" she said questioning herself "For some reason though, I feel really pissed off…"

Both her and Edward gave Kat a worried look.

"Uhm. Uh.. OWWWWW!" Kylie screamed not knowing what to do.

Turns out that on table Stetson leaned against, there was a can of various carving knives, sitting on the ledge. As Stetson set his arms up he knocked the can over and one of the extremely sharp knives dug its way into Kylie shoe. But since her skin is rock hard it didn't go though. So they had to pretend.

Kylie clutched her foot and Stetson was instantly knelt down next to her. "What do we do?" He asked panicked.

"How should I know!" Kylie whispered back to him.

"Someone call the ambulance she's bleeding." The teacher called to one of his students

"I am…?" Kylie and Stetson both looked down to find that their indeed was red liquid coming out from between Kylies fingers. They exchanged a questioning look and waited –much calmer then their classmates- for the ambulance to arrive.

(At the hospital)

"KYLLIEEEEEEEEE!" Kat said running into the room, close to tears. Artimis and Trinity followed, not so urgently, behind her. Kats mouth went wide "Why is her foot bandaged up! I thought it was a fake injury."

"It is fake." Carlisle told her "We're just making it look like she actually got hurt. I put in that it wasn't a too serous of an injury though."

Kat nodded, understanding.

"So how'd this happen anyways?" Trinity asked

All eyes went to Kylie but she didn't answer. Stetson wasn't in the room but Kylie still feared for him.

"Hey Kat" Kylie said changing the subject "What was that red stuff that came out of my shoe?"

Her face lit up proudly "Nice touch huh? I made it myself." She twirled her finger around, giving each word a different movement. "I went out and bought some fake blood and taped it into your shoe. I figured something was bound to happen if the 'Emo king of Klutzes…." Her perkiness dropped slowly. Could that have been why she had gotten so mad earlier?"Was in your shop class…"

She started to stalk out the door past Artimis and Trinity.

"Where're you going?" Artimis asked curiously

She turned "I'm gonna kill him…" then ran out of the building toward her car.

**Please review guys ^-^**


	20. Kat lies

**(Chapter 20 -EPIC!)**

**Ok my last name means "KING" in Spanish so I just made my name "Kingslie" don't laugh. BTW this is a long one cause I gotta explain a lot -.-**

Kat stopped her car, once the front tire hit the driveway. Her eyes went wide and she cursed quietly. There were vampires other then herself here at the house and they weren't the Cullens.

"Stetsons double dead now!" she said to no one unparticular "He couldn't have given a warning when people are _coming to kill me_!"

As she dug her phone out of her pocket she muttered something under her breath. Artimis picked up on the other end "Y'ello?"

"Hey Artimis," Kat put on a fake smile, perfecting the acting she was about to do "Before you head home could you…" to sound sillier she deepened her voice at "_Do me a favor?_"

"What is it…" She replied annoyed

"Thank you! I left my bag in Chinese class could you get it?" Her brand name bag –Of Alices choosing- was actually on the floor of her car on the passenger side but Kat figured, it takes longer to find something that's not there.

"Yah sure."

"THAAAAANNNKKKKKK YOUUUUUU!"

"Yah" she hung up and Kat pulled farther into the driveway.

(2 Months Prior)

"Kat I have some more paper work for you!" A twelve year old girl, with strawberry blond hair and round glasses came bouncing up to her.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Kat exclaimed "I just got done with a whole stack of it!"

The young girl gave Kat the papers. She noticed that on the corner someone had tried to staple it. In a failed attempt though it seemed like they just put a black clip on it. Kat smiled, glad to know these thick stacks of papers weren't only annoying to her.

"Tell me," Kat asked "Has Stetson done paperwork today?"

The girl shook her head "Not that I know of."

"Great!" she pushed the papers back to the girl "Give it to him."

"But." The girl said clumsily taking the stack. "These are Implementation letters."

Kat looked at her with a worried look. She snatched the papers back from her "You didn't read these did you!"An "Implementation letter" was just nice way to say "Execution letter". They were upsetting, mini reports about how they should go about _recruiting _humans. Kat wanted a few as possible to know about these.

"N-no mam'." she stuttered

"Good." Kat said with relief. Then with sudden mood change Kat asked "What's your name?"

"Uh. It's Sophie."

Kat smiled "Well then thank you very much Miss Sophie."And as Sophie stood their dumb founded, by unexpectedly being called 'Miss" Kat turned and walked down the hall.

Kat looked at the clock that hung in the immensive hallway she was walking down. She was already due to meet up with Artimis, Kylie and Trinity. Now she had to do this too! Why did-

"KAT!" a deep voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh, Mr Brutis!" Kat said thoroughly surprised "You found me that quick huh? That's a new record."

"We'll I wouldn't have needed to find you if you hadn't run off." The big muscley teen said "What is this the third time just today? And you know as well as I do that my names _not_ Brutis! And don't add 'Mr' to my name."

"But Brutis is so much more bodyguard like!"

Brutis –who's name was really Scott- was Kats assigned bodyguard. He was at least three heads taller than Kat and his shoulders were four times wider. He was only 15. When Kat first met him she thought "It's amazing what a little vampire steroids can do." As in: Just getting bitten… Now, did Kat think she really need a bodyguard? No. It was strictly a formality in her eyes. Which is why she'd play the 'Ditching game' (as she called it) everyday with him.

"Kat, did you know the counsel wanted to talk to you?"

She gave him a tired look "You're kidding."

He shook his head softly.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Kat raged "How much freaking crap do I gotta do today! You know this is my second stack of papers!" She waved the documents in his face "Now I have to go to a stupid meeting! I got stuff to do! I have a life you know!"

After her rage subsided Scott said "Well actually Kat, they told me the meeting's about that stack of papers you have…"

Kat looked at him speechless "Oh…" Her eyes switched back to the papers. She fingered though them…

"WHAT IS THIS!" Kat barged into the conference room with the papers held high above her head. Scott/Brutis was right behind her. He tried to grab for her shoulder but she quickly shrugged him off. "YOU WANT ME TO READ OUT THE BLACK PLEUGE! THERES NO WAY IN HELL I'D-"

"Silence!" one of the oldest, vampire of the court's voice, boomed. "This is the first step in preparation for-"

"BULL CRAP!" Kat interrupted him back "What happened to us just helping kids when they're in trouble! Now we're killing off thousands of people? Is there some take over plan I'm not aware of as well?"

"Actually yes, there is." A femininely calm voice said

"Netalia…"

This was "That Women". The one who started it all. The one who changed Kats life forever and every other misfortunate child's she came into contact with. She's the one who came up with the plan to kill off half the people of the world, so that they would come to her begging for refuge. Netalia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kat grabbed her bag from the car and sprinted for the door. She had to get some books before-

"Kat Kingslie." A familiar voice called to her

"Miss Sophie!" Kat turned around smiling; the Cullens house keys jingled in her hand. "What brings you here?"

"I'm fairly sure you know." She sternly pushed her glasses up.

Kat laughed a bit "Look at you. Only a few months and they've already turned you into a secretary." The once little 12 year old, with messy hair and baggy clothes was standing before Kat in a miniaturized, office secretary outfit and with her hair tied back in a tight bun.

A few large men stepped out of the woods behind her. Kats mind did a flip. "And Mr. Brutis too! Wow, it's like a reunion from my last day." There was also another strong looking guy standing a few feet from him but she didn't recognize him. In her mind though, she had already made up the nickname "Brutis clone" for him.

"It's Scott, Kat. Not Brutis. I've told you that a hundred times."

"And I've told you a hundred times-"

"Kat!" Sophie called her "We're taking you back to the Organization."

"…Are you now-"

"Where are the other three?" Kat was once again, interrupted -which made her quite annoyed.

"Don know!" Kat shrugged "We split up after we left. Did Stetson not tell you that?" she inquired.

"He said, that he found only you here but that doesn't mean we believed him."

Kat resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even professionally Stetson wasn't looked high upon. "Huh…" She said quietly fiddling with the door handle. She needed just one book…

_Click._

"Quick before she can get something to read!" Sophie commanded and the two thug like vampires lept towards Kat.

Kat barely entered the door frame as the Brutis clone grabbed her by the hood and threw her in the opposite direction. She flew until she collided with a tree that shattered like glass on impact. Splinters and dirt flew everywhere blocking their vision of her.

"Careful!" Sophie shouted to her cohorts "Netalia wants her alive."

The real Brutis stepped up to play and reached into the cloud of wood and dust. He could see Kats bright orange jacket waving in the bluster. He grabbed it in attempt to pull an injured Kat out of the dirt but when his hand clutched around the jacket, there was no one inside.

He instantly felt a weight on his back. Kat had jumped down from a nearby tree, onto his shoulders and was now gripping his neck ready to break it. Brutis quickly ditched the jacket and grabbed for the tiny girl perched on his back. He grabbed her by the upper arms and threw her onto the ground, making a small crater where she hit.

Kats eyes popped open wide and she gasped for breath.

Brutis picked her up off the ground and wrapped his arms around her middle. He squeezed and Kat started twisting trying to get free. He pressed harder, making Kat grimace and stop squirming. Within a few seconds –due to pain- Kat was out cold. He loosened his grip and looked at the twelve year old for direction.

Sophie took in a (fake) breath "Well… Let's get her home…"

_Scott _slung Kat over his massive shoulder and they headed back through the woods.

**YESSSSSSSS IM DONNNNNEEEE! JEZZ THAT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. And then cries

**(Chapter 21)**

**Prepare for some vampire like fighting. And a bit of drama. **

"Artimis, I don't think Kats bag is in here" Trinity complained. So far they had been searching for about ten minutes with no luck of finding that bag.

"Well I'm sure she had it at least up to this class…" Artimis said "Actually I thought she had it in Carlisle's office too..."

"Yah!" Kylie took her turn to speak "I thought she ran out of the room with it!"

The three girls stopped lookingfor a minute to try and visualize Kat leaving. All of them remembered her running out with her bag.

Then Artimis said rather annoyed "Why, would she have had us come all the way back here to-" she paused and her eyes went wide.

"Artimis," Trinity asked "You ok?"

She cursed under her breadth "We need to go!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Kylie and Trinity exchanged a worried look and followed.

(back in the woods)

Sophie, Scott and Trevor –the Brutis clone- were in no hurry to get back as they strolled along through the forest. They had already gotten Kat and it wasn't very often that those three got to walk round like this.

"Hey Sophie what do we do about the others?" Trevor asked.

"What others?" she asked annoyed. She had liked the silence that had been in the air. Why did he have to interrupt it, with such an annoying question?

"You know Trinity, Kylie and Artimis?" he said nervously "Stetson could have lied about them not being with Kat. He did try and attack us before we got here."

"Yah but he also ran away when we started to attack back. I'm sure if the others were here he would have put up more of a fight." She then added in "Especially if that Kylie girl were here."

Kat twitched slightly.

As Brutis or rather Scott was about to check on her, him and the other two –not so good vampires- noticed something up ahead.

Stetson was back -though he wasn't in great shape. His hair was a mess and his clothes, in a few places, were in tatters. His right arm, that he was clutching with his left, was dangling as if by a thread.

"So I didn't lop your arm entirely off huh?" Brutis said snidely.

Stetson glared at him "Put her down." He commanded.

Kats whole body jerked this time. Scott ignored it, keeping his stance.

"Stetson," Sophie told him "You are in no place to be giving us orders."

"Just go take to the trees again, coward-" Scott stopped talking to let out an enormously loud scream. Kat was awake and now had a firm grip on his nose. "Ahhh! Lep do!" (Let go)

"I'm the only one allowed to insult Stetson!" and with that she dug her nails in and ripped it off.

He grabbed for the spot is nose once was and Kat slid off his shoulder. Head first she hit the ground with a thud and grimaced.

Kat sat up right and giggled tiredly. She held up her fist, stuck her thumb through her fingers and announced "Hey Bruits! I got your noosseeee!"

Stetson gave her a disbelieved look. Was she hurt or drunk!

"Damn nit Kack!" Brutis said no longer able to talk right. He reeled his foot back to kick.

Kat tried to stand but failed and collapsing to the ground again. "Emo!" she called out quickly. Why was that idiot just standing there!

Stetson realized that she was calling him and tried to go forward but before he could reach her, something red busted through the trees, sending Kats attacker Yards away from her.

"Artimis!" Kat called out as the 'emo' barely reached her.

Trevor stood confused. He didn't know whether to retrieve Kat or go and aid his friend. As he stood, two other creatures surged out of the forest. One kicked his legs in, making him begin to fall and the other completed his fall by smashing his head into the ground.

Stetson gaped as Kylie and Trinity took the humongous teen down. Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation in his shoulder. Kat was pinching and glaring at him. "Quit staring and get me over to the house!" she pointed.

He stood and helped Kat to her feet.

"Idiot," she commented. She was not thrilled to be this close to him.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Brutis stereotypically yelled. He raised a fist aimed for Artimis.

She easily dodged it, then nonchalantly asked "What happed to your nose?" She actually wanted to know.

This made him even more enraged and he charged at her.

"Up," Kylie shouted out.

Trinity nodded understanding. She cupped her hands in front of her and Kylie started to charge.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girls heart wrenching scream, pierced through everyone's ears. Sophie, who was in the middle of the battle ground, laid crippled into a ball on the grassy earth. She was clutching her chest and letting out horrible screams.

Everyone stopped to look at her; when Scott and Trevor also started to scream. They dug their fingers into their shirts and fell to their knees in pain.

Artimis, Kylie and Trinity looked around for whatever could be causing this. All three of them looked up to the house and sure enough their Kat stood, on the porch of the Cullen's house, swiftly reading from a book. Barely any words were audio-able as she spoke. Her hair was flapping around and the pages of the book were glowing. Her expression was so involved, that at that moment –although she was very beaten up- she looked immensely powerful.

She flipped the page and the screams got louder and more painful.

"KaAATTTTT!" Sophie cryed out "DoNT tHInK FoR OnE SEcoND ThERE WoNT Be RePERcouTiOns FOr THis!" her voice got higher and softer in random places.

Kat grimced but kept reading. She hated doing this but if she didn't, one of these three would run off and they would get an army here even _faster._ Raising a little suspicion and worry at the orginization would at least give them a little more time...

After a few more seconds of this horrible sight, all fell silent.

Kat let in a breath, closed the book and fell back on the hard wood. Stetson –who had been standing in the door frame- walked over to her hesitantly. Her eyes were covered up by her arm so he couldn't see much of her face. Kats lips were quivering though and out of them, he heard her whisper softly "…I'm sorry."

Kat knew she couldn't cry but that didn't keep her from wanting to.

Stetson didn't even have to think about who she was apologizing to. He knew it was to everyone here. She was appoligzing to Scott, Trevor and Sophie for what she had just done and was apologizing to Kylie, Artimis and Trinity -who she didn't want involved in the first place.

He nudged her with his foot.

She peeked out from her arm, her eyes a depressing grey instead its normal black.

"…No insult for me?" He asked kindly

She quickly covered her face again. "Stupid Clutzy King!"

He smiled, accepting Kats way of saying thank you.

**Well I think that better set up what Kat and Stetsons relationship is. They were friends at one point you know? And that will be (hopefully) discussed in the next chapter or one soon to come. It's gonna get serious up in here! BUT THEIR WILL STILL BE THE COMMEDY THAT WE ALL LOVE!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!**


	22. The Ouback Steakhouse Incident

**(Chapter 22)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTBACK RESTURANT, BUT I DO HAAATTTEEEEEEE THE PLACE!**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl who was very lost. She wasn't lost directionally but she was emotionally. Her only friend had just betrayed her in a slight but mistrusting manor.

Normally if something like this were to happen to a girl they could easily have brushed it off. But this girl had seen much betrayal in her life and frankly, she was getting tired of it. She wanted and _needed _an escape…

One day, this girl was offered an escape that wasn't like any other. A gorgeous women, named Natalia approached her in her sorrows and offered her a solution. She told her that this option of hers would give the girl the refuge she wanted and at the same time make her beautiful and powerful. Now this girl was very desperate and didn't have much to lose, so she took this chance without a second thought.

(A few months later)

The girl -whose name is obviously Kat- now stood gaping at the person standing in front of her. She and Natalia had been walking down one of the massive corridors when a boy had suddenly stepped out in front of them. And as soon as he made eye contact with Kat, he froze.

Kat marched up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "What are you doing here _Stetson!" _she slurred his name.

"You two know each other?" Natalia said, sounding like a curious big sister. This was before she hit her evil phase and was out to kill all humans.

"Yes!" Kat instinctively snapped back. Even though she had only been in the organization for a few months she already felt right at home. "This is that jerkwad I used to be friends with!" she kept one hand gripping his shirt and then used the other one to point at him.

Stetsons eyes were wide and he looked scared out of his mind as he said "I came to apologize Kat."

"Apologize?" Kat said, with a bit of guilt in her voice. "Wait so you got turned into a vampire just to apologize to me!" she let go of him, pushing him back in the process. He was an idiot.

"Idiot." she told him her thoughts.

"Actually Kat," Natalia stepped in "Stetson joined for many of the same reasons you did."

Kat looked at him. At the moment, he was refusing to make eye contact. Probably out of embarrassment. "…Wait a minute Natalia," she suddenly realized "Did you know, this was the guy I hated so much?"

She chuckled "Of course."

"So then why would you-" she stopped her sentence short. There was no point in arguing with a person like Natalia. She had a comeback for every remark and she could say them with a smile.

She smiled warmly "I know this may sound a bit corny but... You two are the start of something great."

Kat looked up to her with adoring eyes. _Right now_- Natalia was a perfect person. She was a stunningly, beautiful lady who wanted to change the world. She was like a Miss America with no conceitedness!

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, noting Kats spaciousness.

Kat shook her head swiftly.

Stetson laughed quietly, earning him a glare.

A few days later, Natalia informed them that they would start running 'errands' for her. These errands were just like what she did for them. They were to travel to the world's most, saddest places and find lost kids and teens with promising aspects and give them a home.

Now, both of them would have been happy to do this. Except for the part that _both _of them would be doing it, _together. _

"Couldn't we do it separately?" Kat begged-which was a rare sight. She complained a lot but never begged.

Natalia gave her an understanding look. She too, knew how rare it was for Kat to do this. "Look Kat, it already looks bad enough to have two teens staying by themselves. I don't need one kid walking in and out of a fancy hotel with no supervision. Do you know how fast the cops would be on you? Especially –and I know you're going to hate me for saying this but- especially if it's a young girl? What would a person think when they saw that?" Natalia knew that no one would question Stetson, simply because of his 'depressed boy' apperance.

She had a point but Kat wouldn't admit it. "I'm not that young…" she said

"Yes but someone could easily mistake you for a girl who's 12…"

"No they wouldn't!"

"Kat," Stetson asked "Don't you remember your 'Outback Steak House' incident?"

She jumped. "No!" she lied.

"Yes you do." He got in her face.

She looked at him evilly "If you say it, I'll kill you." She whispered

"No you won't." Natalia commanded "What's the 'Outback Steak House Incident'?"

"Kat went to a restaurant once and they tried three times to give her a kids menu, brought her drink with a lid on it and the server got down on one knee to try and talk to her like she was five." He smirked **(A/N: this is actually a true story T-T *cries*) **

"She also tried to trip the server guy afterwards but then he just stepped on her foot… By accident though."

"I hate that place." Kat grumbled.

Natalia covered her mouth trying to hide a laugh. "I'm sorry Kat but you see, that's proof right there."

"Is not! I was 15 then, I'm 16 now!"

"Yah, too bad you haven't grown any." Stetson retorted.

She glared at him and Natalia told her no matter how much she argues, she_ is_ going with him.

Still angry, she said nothing back.

So instead, Stetson asked "What are we supposed to tell people though if they do ask. It still won't look good if two teens are staying together in hotel alone…"

"Ew." Kat commented.

"Just tell them your siblings on a mission trip or something. You're both creative. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"What if cops or child services come after us?" Kat asked curiously.

"Kick their butts –in a non-vampire like manor" she added in "Or do something else, creative."

"Or kick their butts creatively…?" Stetson suggested.

Natalia nodded with a smile.

"You're stupid." Kat told him.

**Stay tuned for one of our trips! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Let's take his shoes!

**(Chapter 23)**

**K well idk if sucking in helium would work for a vampire but this is pretty much how me and Trinity bonded when we first met ^-^**

"See you later Lauren!" Kat said rapidly waving her hand in the air. She was waving good bye to the 'soon to be' vampire, she and Stetson had just helped.

Stetson was lightly waving good bye too.

Two older vampires had come to pick up the 16 year old girl at the hotel Stetson and Kat were staying at. They were now leading her out.

Both of the girl's parents had died and she -having no other family in the country- was going to be sent to a foster home. After getting the OK from Natalia and the court, Kat and Stetson were allowed to befriend her and then tell her about their 'solution'. Hesitant at first, she listened to them and eventually was persuaded to take up their offer.

"When you get there, ask for Trinity!" Kat said cupping her hands around her mouth. Lauren and the two others were already far down the hall "She's a good friend of mine I'm sure you'll like her!"

Trinity had already ditched Jasper and her and Kat had become excellent friends.

Lauren looked back and nodded.

(Few days earlier)

"What are you doing?" Kat asked curiously.

Trinity lowered the balloon from her mouth and in a squeaky voice she said "Sucking in helium."

Kats face went blank and then lit up and she started laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOD" she managed to squeeze out during her laughter "THAT'S HLLARIOUSE!"

Trinity sucked in more helium. "You're Kat, right?" her voice sounded like a chipmunk mixed with an old lady.

"Uh-huh" she was still laughing "What's your name?"

"Trinity." She said, her voice still high.

And after a few ore seconds of Kats laughter, Trinity asked "Who's shoes are those?"

Kat looked to see what she was pointing to- she was still chuckling. The two of them were in the hall with all the apartment like rooms in it and sitting outside of one of the doors was a large pair of muddy shoes. Kat looked up at the door the shoes were in front of.

"Those are Mr. Brutis's shoes." Kat stated "He must have not wanted to get his apartment dirty… He really shouldn't leave them out like that though. Someone could take them." She smirked and looked in Trinitys direction.

"…You wana take them?" Trinity suggested. She put the balloon to her mouth, making her voice change as she said "It would be a good way to teach him not to do that."

"Your right" Kat laughed

They both then grabbed a shoe and slpit off in opposite directions.

(Back to present times)

"So what's our next destination emo kid?" Kat asked Stetson.

"Would you quit calling me that!" he retorted "I am not emo Kat. My hairs naturally black, there's not much I can do… And it's New York City."

"Ooo fun. And then how do you explain your dark clothes and depressed attitude. Are you goth then?" Kat normally wasn't this stereotypical but with Stetson, she figured it was an excellent way to make fun of him.

"I like dark blue! So, sue me! And what exactly, should I not be depressed about!" he said "What I don't get is how you're so ecstatically happy-"

"IDIOT!" she cut him off and then said, in a quieter tone "We just changed that girls life." She pointed down the hall "Of course I'm happy!"

Stetson gave her a look. It was weird when Kat actually had a "nice moment".

"Now get your butt moving!" she went around and hit him in the back "We gotta get to New York!"

**YEYYYYYY SHORT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW! PS: ME AND TRINITY ACTULLY DID STEAL A GUYS SHOES CAUSE THEY WERE JUST SITTING IN A HALL WAY. FUN TIMES ^-^**


	24. Spilled Coffee

**(Chapter 24)**

(For a moment back to the present)

"Wait, wait, wait!" Emmett interrupted. "You guys just stole his shoes? What does that even have to do with the story!"

"SHHHHHHHZZZZZ!" Kat silenced him.

The Cullen's had ALL arrived back at the house -and when you come home, to find two kids almost torn to shreds and three people dead in your yard, you tend to ask questions.

"I'm telling you the WHOLE story and this story includes how we all met. You need to know our backgrounds."

"All right Kat," Carlisle said. "Please tell us the rest."

Kat nodded. "The next part is Kylies story…"

(End of moment)

"St- St- St-"

"Stetson?" He tried to continue the sentence for her.

"STUPID!" She spat. "What did you do!"

In Stetson's arms was a very mangled girl, covered in blood. Stetson set her down on the bed. "You think I did this?"

"Wait a minute…" Kat's eyes widened. "That's the girl who took me shopping the other day-" Her voice cut off.

"Kylie." Stetson said. "That's her name."

"…Yah."

Earlier this week -while walking back to the hotel- Kylie had spilled coffee on Kat. Just a simple misshap but it was a cold day, and Kylie insisted that she'd buy Kat a new jacket so she didn't freeze. They'd been hanging out ever since.

"…What the hell happened Stetson?"

Kat and Stetson had witnessed stuff like this before but never to someone they'd met. It seemed like there was a whole new weight to this _problem._

"I saw some guy running out of an ally way. He had a knife and smelt like liquor. When I went to check it out I found… Well, you know."

Kat -for once- was speachless.

"I liked her." He said with a stiff smile. "She smelled like Daisies."

"I hate New York." Kat walked over and pinched his arm, hard.

He smirked, catching Kat's secret message. "Well, this is why we came here right?"

"Right…"

(Cullen's front yard)

"So then Stetson bit Kylie and WAH-LA!" Kat gestured to the blond girl. "Vampire Kylie."

"Wah-la?" Emmitt commented.

**REVIEW? Pretty please ^o^**


End file.
